Bản mẫu:8DETeamBracket/doc
Use :Template for a double-elimination bracket with 8 starting teams *The 8 initial seeds drop into the first round of the bracket (R1D1-R1D8) *Four matches are played. The winners advance to semifinals (R2W1-R2W4) while the losers drop down to the loser's round 1 (R1D9-R1D12) *The winners of semifinals continues to the winner's finals (R4W1-R4W2) while the losers (R2D1-R2D2) play the winners of the loser's round 1 (R2W5-R2W6) *The winners play and the winner of that match advances to the grand finals (R5W1) while the loser drops down to the loser's finals (R4D1) to face the winner of loser's round 3 (R4W3) *The winner of loser's finals also advances to the grand finals (R5W2) *Make R1D1win variable non empty to bold winning team *If the grand finals have 2/3 series played, a 2nd/3rd series score cell is available under R5W1score2, R5W2score2, R5W1score3 and R5W2score3 (should be left blank if no 2nd series is played) *To see this template in action, view the source to one of the pages listed on Copy/Paste Simple bracket Simple bracket, Bo1 match details }} |R1D3team= |R1D3score= |R1D3win= |R1D4team= |R1D4score= |R1D4win= |R1G2details= }} |R1D5team= |R1D5score= |R1D5win= |R1D6team= |R1D6score= |R1D6win= |R1G3details= }} |R1D7team= |R1D7score= |R1D7win= |R1D8team= |R1D8score= |R1D8win= |R1G4details= }} |R2W1team= |R2W1score= |R2W1win= |R2W2team= |R2W2score= |R2W2win= |R2G1details= }} |R2W3team= |R2W3score= |R2W3win= |R2W4team= |R2W4score= |R2W4win= |R2G2details= }} |R4W1team= |R4W1score= |R4W1win= |R4W2team= |R4W2score= |R4W2win= |R4G1details= }} |R1D9team= |R1D9score= |R1D9win= |R1D10team= |R1D10score= |R1D10win= |R1G5details= }} |R1D11team= |R1D11score= |R1D11win= |R1D12team= |R1D12score= |R1D12win= |R1G6details= }} |R2D1team= |R2D1score= |R2D1win= |R2W5team= |R2W5score= |R2W5win= |R2G3details= }} |R2D2team= |R2D2score= |R2D2win= |R2W6team= |R2W6score= |R2W6win= |R2G4details= }} |R3W1team= |R3W1score= |R3W1win= |R3W2team= |R3W2score= |R3W2win= |R3G1details= }} |R4D1team= |R4D1score= |R4D1win= |R4W3team= |R4W3score= |R4W3win= |R4G2details= }} |R5W1team= |R5W1score= |R5W1win= |R5W2team= |R5W2score= |R5W2win= |R5G1details= }} |R5W1score2= |R5W2score2= |R5W1score3= |R5W2score3= }} Simple bracket with Bo3s and a Bo5 Grand Final |match2= |match3= }} |R1D3team= |R1D3score= |R1D3win= |R1D4team= |R1D4score= |R1D4win= |R1G2details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D5team= |R1D5score= |R1D5win= |R1D6team= |R1D6score= |R1D6win= |R1G3details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D7team= |R1D7score= |R1D7win= |R1D8team= |R1D8score= |R1D8win= |R1G4details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2W1team= |R2W1score= |R2W1win= |R2W2team= |R2W2score= |R2W2win= |R2G1details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2W3team= |R2W3score= |R2W3win= |R2W4team= |R2W4score= |R2W4win= |R2G2details= |match2= |match3= }} |R4W1team= |R4W1score= |R4W1win= |R4W2team= |R4W2score= |R4W2win= |R4G1details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D9team= |R1D9score= |R1D9win= |R1D10team= |R1D10score= |R1D10win= |R1G5details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D11team= |R1D11score= |R1D11win= |R1D12team= |R1D12score= |R1D12win= |R1G6details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2D1team= |R2D1score= |R2D1win= |R2W5team= |R2W5score= |R2W5win= |R2G3details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2D2team= |R2D2score= |R2D2win= |R2W6team= |R2W6score= |R2W6win= |R2G4details= |match2= |match3= }} |R3W1team= |R3W1score= |R3W1win= |R3W2team= |R3W2score= |R3W2win= |R3G1details= |match2= |match3= }} |R4D1team= |R4D1score= |R4D1win= |R4W3team= |R4W3score= |R4W3win= |R4G2details= |match2= |match3= }} |R5W1team= |R5W1score= |R5W1win= |R5W2team= |R5W2score= |R5W2win= |R5G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R5W1score2= |R5W2score2= |R5W1score3= |R5W2score3= }} Simple bracket, Bo5 match details |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D3team= |R1D3score= |R1D3win= |R1D4team= |R1D4score= |R1D4win= |R1G2details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D5team= |R1D5score= |R1D5win= |R1D6team= |R1D6score= |R1D6win= |R1G3details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D7team= |R1D7score= |R1D7win= |R1D8team= |R1D8score= |R1D8win= |R1G4details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2W1team= |R2W1score= |R2W1win= |R2W2team= |R2W2score= |R2W2win= |R2G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2W3team= |R2W3score= |R2W3win= |R2W4team= |R2W4score= |R2W4win= |R2G2details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R4W1team= |R4W1score= |R4W1win= |R4W2team= |R4W2score= |R4W2win= |R4G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D9team= |R1D9score= |R1D9win= |R1D10team= |R1D10score= |R1D10win= |R1G5details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D11team= |R1D11score= |R1D11win= |R1D12team= |R1D12score= |R1D12win= |R1G6details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2D1team= |R2D1score= |R2D1win= |R2W5team= |R2W5score= |R2W5win= |R2G3details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2D2team= |R2D2score= |R2D2win= |R2W6team= |R2W6score= |R2W6win= |R2G4details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R3W1team= |R3W1score= |R3W1win= |R3W2team= |R3W2score= |R3W2win= |R3G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R4D1team= |R4D1score= |R4D1win= |R4W3team= |R4W3score= |R4W3win= |R4G2details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R5W1team= |R5W1score= |R5W1win= |R5W2team= |R5W2score= |R5W2win= |R5G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R5W1score2= |R5W2score2= |R5W1score3= |R5W2score3= }}